The invention relates generally to cases for storing articles and more particularly to a drill bit case that provides ready access to the stored bits.
As will be appreciated drill bits come in a wide variety of sizes defined by the diameter of the hole drilled by the bit. Drill bits are commonly sold and used as sets where a set includes a range of different sized bits. To retain and store the drill bits, cases are provided that typically consist of a bottom and top pivotably connected together to open and close in a clamshell arrangement. The cases commonly include retention members for holding the bits in predetermined locations inside the case. Because drill bits come in a wide variety of sizes and typical drill bit sets may include bits ranging in diameter from 1/16 to ½ inches in 1/64 inch increments, drill bits can be difficult to store in a manner that allows the user to quickly and easily access, remove and replace one bit or a group of bits from the case.
Thus an improved storage case that provides improved storage of and access to a plurality of drill bits is desired.